


A Roman-Merman you didn't know you need

by NaKiRo_O



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fantasy, Merman - Freeform, merman, roman reigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaKiRo_O/pseuds/NaKiRo_O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just came into my mind and I had to draw it. I think everyone needs a Roman-Merman :D<br/>Feel free do get inspired by this Picture and write to your heart's content. If you do, please let me know I'd love to read it ;)<br/>Let me know what you think of it.<br/>Or give me some new Ideas of what you would like to see.<br/>I edited the picture... so in Chapter 1 you'll find the sketch and in Chapter 2 the final Artwork<br/>Enjoy!</p><p>I've imprinted a copyright, don't get mad at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I decided that this is just a sketch the real deal is in "Chapter 2"


	2. Under the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now the real Thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated!!


End file.
